


被深爱的吉克的一生

by HuaL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaL/pseuds/HuaL
Summary: 又名《关于欧尼酱转生成长臂猿这件事》流水账艾吉，全员转生pa，其中吉克转世成长臂猿。吉克无记忆，也不会变人。他真的就单纯一只猴。写这篇文的起因是想让吉克快乐和被爱。但又觉得做人是有极限的，是不可能快乐的，所以（我强迫）吉克不做人了。预警：1.虽然猿和猴是两种动物，但为了行文方便就“猿”“猴”瞎用了；2.团兵涉及，尼特文设定且文无记忆；3.一句话贝莱
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, 团兵, 艾吉, 贝莱
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	被深爱的吉克的一生

1.

莱纳顶着一脸黏腻的水蜜桃汁，神情恍惚地呢喃道：

“这这这……真的是战士长吗？”

啪——第二个水蜜桃砸到他脸上。神思不属的莱纳又没躲开，甚至还惊地抖了一下肩。艾伦在边上嫌弃地啧了一声：“吉克，差不多行了。”然后又对阿明说：“你带莱纳去洗把脸吧。”

又一个水蜜桃扔过来。艾伦抬手接住，垫了两下后又高高地扔了回去。对面的小家伙借着树枝一跃至高空，接住桃子紧跟一个后翻筋斗灵巧落地，兴奋地在原地蹦跶了两下，脚下的树叶嘎扎作响。见到艾伦向它勾勾手，便手舞足蹈地飞奔过来，一头扎进对方的怀里。

艾伦抱着它穿过茂密的树林，将枝叶中漏下的金光洒在身后，走向自己的别墅。等他推开门时，莱纳正弓着背坐在沙发上，手里捧着杯咖啡。

“都说不是猴子，是长臂猿啦，白掌长臂猿。”阿明一脸认真地向过去的战友科普，有关马莱战士长在这辈子的物种属名称。

莱纳看似平静的脸又有一丝丝龟裂，他吞了口咖啡，道：“那你们是怎么确定……”

阿明耸了耸肩：“因为艾伦很肯定嘛。而且之前在动物园的时候，它的饲养员叫戴娜哦，戴娜·弗里兹。啊，你还不知道是吧，戴娜是吉克的妈妈，上辈子的。”

“那战士长……还记不记得……”

“当然不记得。”艾伦插话道，他抱着吉克坐了下来，怀里的小猿猴扑到茶几上，自顾自地剥了根香蕉吃了起来，“虽然以前他也挺没脑子的，但现在这种程度的话，已经不是人类能做到的了。”

莱纳脸上露出了十分复杂的表情。

“你在羡慕什么啊莱纳。”艾伦道，“最近那个什么《当他们认真编织时》？不是拍得挺不错的嘛，票房也很高，明明这辈子干得不错啊。”

“唉？！”莱纳抓紧了咖啡杯，“你们去看了？”

“当然哦。”阿明笑着说，“还是艾伦拉着我跟三笠去看的呢，你和贝尔托特都演得很棒！尤其是莱纳的角色，那个变性人，真的很适合呢。”

“啊这……谢谢夸奖……”莱纳涨红了脸，呐呐道。

莱纳和贝尔托特竟然都去当了电影演员，并且还大受欢迎这件事，实在是很出人意料。相比起来，也只有埃尔文团长变成了尼特一族这个惊悚的事实可以与之比拼。而其他人的选择，便显得十分合理了起来。譬如让在日本开了个蛋包饭店，其厨艺只能说中等偏上，但由于让这张还算凑合的欧美男人的脸，让他的店荣登日本各大美食节目；三笠沉迷于设计黑暗哥特风lo裙，开了家主打原创lolita的网店，每天忙得见不着人；而韩吉则如愿以偿地沉迷于动物行为学的领域，吉克能被找到，也多亏了她的功劳。

大约三个月前，韩吉前往艾伦家附近的动物园出差时，无意中发现了这只名叫吉克的长臂猿。她顺手便发了条信息给艾伦——“喲艾伦这不是你哥吗”，附赠一张照片，乌漆嘛黑一坨什么都看不清，倒是角落里竖了块牌子，上书：

名字：吉克  
品种：白掌长臂猿 马来西亚种  
年龄：六岁  
注意：可能会朝游客扔东西。但有玻璃挡着，请不要惊慌。

在那之前，艾伦早已把格里沙调查了个底朝天。在确定父亲在这一世没有与任何叫戴娜的女性有任何交集后，他几乎认定了吉克从未出生在这个世界上。考虑到其性格，这似乎是很有可能的事，随后也不再去管。但收到韩吉信息的那天，他发现自己还是有些高兴的——为了哥哥的诞生。他迫不及待地做完手头的工作后，便立刻奔赴动物园。而当他隔着厚厚的玻璃见到小家伙缩在角落，对着墙壁百无聊赖扔桃核的那一刹那，艾伦就确定了，这只自闭的毛茸茸，就是他那同父异母的哥哥，吉克·耶格尔。

他竟然就在离自己这么近的地方。艾伦想。

他赶紧又是拜托韩吉走关系开后门，又是问利威尔借钱买森林买别墅，总之费了老大的劲儿，终于把转生成世界濒危动物的老哥拎回了家。艾伦这一世是个职业摄影师，开了家工作室，主要拍一些先锋又实验、黄暴又重口、但被摄影界评为“直击灵魂”的东西。现在养了吉克后，便成了半个动物摄影师，成天出些猴子上树猴子挠屁股猴子憋屎的片，两种风格差异巨大，简直令人怀疑作者精神分裂。有粉丝质疑为什么突兀地改变风格，艾伦回答他没有改变风格，这猴不管怎么拍都这煞笔样，其灵魂不以摄影师意志为转移，并把质疑他的猴片不好不屌的粉丝统统移除。

可以说，为了吉克，艾伦·耶格尔损失惨重。毕竟原先有相当数量的男粉丝都是为了看耶格尔大师拍的人屁股，现在换成了猴屁股，还是公的——那也就只有极少数天赋异禀的同志还能冲得起来了。

2.

“啊……这臭猴还是这种浑身黏满屎的颜色啊。”

利威尔抱着手臂，上上下下打量着吉克，尖刻地评价道：“你就是为了这坨大便，跟我借了整整下半辈子的工资？”

吉克早在利威尔一进门的时候就尖叫一声冲进了客厅角落的花盆后面缩成一团，连猴尾巴都蜷在屁股后，分毫都不敢露出来。艾伦在边上叹气，心想老哥你怎么还是这么怕兵长，长臂猿的DNA里没有这种东西吧。埃尔文原本兴致高昂地想来摸毛茸茸的珍稀动物，结果连根猴毛都捞不着，不禁抱怨道：“利威尔你别吓它嘛。”

“哈！”利威尔一双三白眼细细眯起，声音低沉，“你哪只眼睛看到我故意吓它了——啊？”

随着最后一个语气词落下，房间里一股骚味蔓延开来，黄色的液体也从吉克蹲着的角落里缓缓淌出。利威尔瞬间脸色黑如锅底，拉着埃尔文就是一个回头疾冲出门，在庭院里尖叫到破音：“艾伦耶格尔你把它弄干净我要宰了它草你妈的你们耶格尔家没一个干净的东西我杀了你们！！！”吉克沾着满屁股满脚的臭尿在客厅里慌成一只窜天猴，被忍无可忍的艾伦扔到庭院里，任由利威尔在外面拎着水管用冷水把猴滋得吱吱哇哇乱叫，而埃尔文手忙脚乱在边上哎呀哎呀着和些没用的稀泥。

当然，最后还是利威尔士兵长亲自出马，借用了清洁工具把客厅和猴子都洗刷了个干干净净，这或许是艾伦家有史以来最干净的一天。家里的洗涤剂一下子少了一个月的份，吉克被搓掉了整整一层毛，正被利威尔捏着脖子一动也不敢动，任由对方拿吹风机上下左右狂轰，一双乌溜溜的猴眼失去高光。而埃尔文终于撸上了香喷喷蓬松松的小动物，一脸幸福的表情仿若升天。利威尔原本冷眼旁观，最终还是气不打一处来，道：“你知道你上辈子是被这傻逼玩石头砸死的吗？”

“嗨呀我又不记得了嘛。”埃尔文沉迷撸猴不能自拔，“再说利威尔不是说最后帮我报仇了吗？”

“哈，那算哪门子的报仇。”利威尔鼻孔喷气，不爽地哼哼唧唧。他泄愤似地把风口对着猴屁股不动，那块皮肤很快变得滚烫滚烫。吉克受惊地往反方向一跃——正好扑进埃尔文的怀里。此举显然很得团长先生的意，简直是老父亲式的喜上眉梢，抱着小猴子就是一顿狂揉。“利威尔你看，它很喜欢我诶！”这可真是误会大了，吉克赶紧一通挣扎摆脱了金毛男的咸猪手，急急地向亲爱的弟弟所在之处奔去——穿着围裙的艾伦刚刚从门里探出个头，就被哥哥勒住了脖子，满耳朵“吱吱吱”听不懂的撒娇和抱怨。“哥你好吵。”他皱了皱眉头，招呼利威尔和埃尔文吃晚饭。

用餐时吉克是决不能在边上的。艾伦一个人的话兴许还能应付，但这种利威尔在场的情况下，为了哥哥的小命着想，艾伦果断将其轰出大门。但是今天迎合为了埃尔文的口味，艾伦特定做了满满一盆椒麻味儿的炸鸡，香飘十里引得吉克克服了对前世天敌的恐惧，倒挂在餐厅的玻璃窗前眼巴巴地望着餐桌。

“不能给它吃点吗？”埃尔文啃着鸡腿说，“看起来好可怜啊。”

“不能。”艾伦无情地说。

“一点儿都不能吃吗？”

“不能。吃这种加调料的食物会打乱它的食谱的，有可能还会生病。”

埃尔文失落地低下头：“这样啊……”

“要你管那么多，吃饭！”利威尔斥道，随即又矜持地得意起来，“嘿，真可怜啊屎猴子，上辈子坏事做尽，这辈子只能吃饲料。”

洗碗的时候艾伦透过窗户，看到两人一猴在花园里陪吉克玩，当然还是它百玩不厌的抛接球游戏。吉克兴奋得哇哇怪叫，还在空中做出各种滑稽的高难度动作，惹得团长先生哈哈大笑。晚上埃尔文和利威尔要留宿，但两人表示锁上客房的卧室门就可以了，不用特地把它赶出去，结果第二天早上五点就被守在卧室门口的吉克用抑扬顿挫又悠扬动人的猿啼声唤醒。艾伦抱歉地说这个品种就是会每天早上都嚎一段。利威尔嘟囔着说他对猴子的干嚎有心理阴影；宅男埃尔文则顶着个黑眼圈，决定对吉克的爱要变少一点点。

临走时，利威尔问了一下白掌长臂猿的寿命。

“二十五年左右。”艾伦回答。

“那还挺长的。”利威尔说，“现在六岁了是吧。”

“嗯。六岁半了。”

利威尔沉默了一会儿。他想起了一同待在巨木森林里那段两看相厌的短暂时间，那些你来我往的阴阳怪气，还有最后吉克向他高高扬起的手臂和呼唤他的声音。他莫名感觉自己有义务说点什么，但也没什么可说的。

“你得多给他洗洗澡，太脏了。还有——”利威尔犹豫了几秒，才道，“这次要好好告别啊。”

艾伦摸了摸吉克的头，小家伙用尾巴缠住弟弟的手。“当然了。”他说。

3.

艾伦五十岁的时候也还是没有结婚。三笠和阿尔敏也没有。让娶了一个黑色长发的日本女人，贝尔托特和莱纳私底下向他们这些朋友低调出柜，团长先生依然过着被兵长先生包养的神仙日子，其他人就还是分分合合没个定性，跟艾伦一个样。二三十岁的时候卡露拉和格里沙还催艾伦找对象，说你下半辈子难不成就跟一只猴子过不成。现在两人早已闭口不提这事，直接搬来跟艾伦住一起。毕竟这里绿化好空气好，是个理想的养老之地。

每天早上格里沙带着吉克去森林里遛弯，然后这对都算是一大把年纪的前世父子玩一玩抛接球游戏，坐在台阶上一人吃一个芒果或水蜜桃。中饭过后除了艾伦都会午睡，醒来后卡露拉开始修剪庭院、洗衣服和打扫卫生。格里沙则会在书房里读书写作，回复一些老病人的消息。而吉克继续晒太阳吃零食，或者荡一荡艾伦给它搭的秋千。有时候戴娜也会来看望吉克——这么多年来艾伦一直和她保持着联系。晚饭的餐桌上一人一猴会被卡露拉日常骂几句“什么都不干懒死算了！”，然后一家人一起坐在沙发上看会儿电视。到了八九点左右，老人家就要睡觉了，艾伦一般要继续工作到深夜甚至通宵。吉克要是白天玩累了，就先在弟弟的大床上睡下。要是还有精神，艾伦会给它放些电影或动画片——它最喜欢歌舞片，因为音乐又好听，演员们还经常手舞足蹈动来动去，老猴子看得津津有味。

吉克已经超越了白掌长臂猿的平均年龄，成功活到了二十六岁的高龄，虽然毛发越发地稀疏无光，接球也总接不到，但总归是过了个无病无灾、无忧无虑的猴生。可今年冬天过后，吉克的精神显得愈发不好了，胃口也小得很，有时一天只吃进去两个桃子，叫人担忧得不行。喊了兽医来看却说没什么毛病，不过是年纪大了寿数到了。若是插上管子吊上盐水，说不定还能再撑一个月，但艾伦想也没这个必要。他便把最近的工作都推了，打算安安静静地陪陪老哥哥，也陪陪父母。

这天晚上哥俩一起靠在床上看电影。今天看的是《廊桥遗梦》——艾伦很喜欢但吉克不喜欢，因为色彩灰不溜秋的，背景音乐也令猴昏昏欲睡，等电影放完时吉克已经歪在艾伦的肚皮上吹出了鼻涕泡。艾伦尽可能动作轻地把猴子移开，然后起身关灯再钻进被窝。

黑暗中传来一声轻不可闻的“吱”，艾伦轻声抱歉道还是把你弄醒了啊，然后感觉到吉克转了个身朝向他，紧接着嘴唇被什么柔软又毛绒绒的东西碰了一下——这是吉克在看了上百部电影后，学到的人类行为之一。“好啦，晚安吻也有了，可以睡觉了。”艾伦在被窝里拍了拍吉克的爪子，不一会儿就听到了细细的鼾声。

第二天早上醒来的时候，吉克保持着朝向艾伦的侧卧姿势陷在柔软的床垫里，身体已经微微僵硬了。起床洗漱过后艾伦就在ins上发了个简单的讣告，然后给朋友们群发了葬礼的时间。关于仪式方面艾伦尽量简化。他和卡露拉一起给吉克洗了澡，又把毛梳理得整整齐齐后就放进了提前定制的棺材里。当天戴娜和三笠阿明他们就赶到了，翌日利威尔和埃尔文也提早到了，埃尔文眼睛红红的，与戴娜和卡露拉三人抱头痛哭了一顿。莱纳和贝尔托特是推了韩国的通告坐了一整天飞机在晚上赶到的，说飞机航班凑不到合适的时间所以提前来了。第三天上午其他人也陆陆续续地准时到了。耶蕾娜也来了，是艾伦在ins上私聊了她时间和地点——尽管她没有带着记忆转世，却依然成为了吉克的粉头，是艾伦多年来猴片事业的坚定拥趸者。

吉克被葬在了别墅后的森林入口。墓志铭是艾伦亲手刻的，黑色的大理石上简单地写着：“此处长眠着我的兄弟——吉克 · 耶格尔。”卡露拉欣慰地感叹这孩子确实就像是艾伦的兄弟一样，说着又转头哭了起来。但大部分人都没有表现得太过悲伤，尤其是那些带有上辈子记忆的人。也许因为森林的空气很新鲜，鸟啭声很好听，洁白的鲜花一层又一层地拥抱着它。

注：《当他们认真编织时》，又名《人生密密缝》，讲述了患有性别认同障碍的主人公伦子和他的恋人牧男，以及牧男的侄女友子共同生活的故事。


End file.
